


Kiss Kiss Fall in Love?

by space-bunny2000 (YoureAFish_Percy)



Category: Samurai Love Ballad: PARTY, 天下統一恋の乱 Love Ballad | Samurai Love Ballad (Video Game)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Drinking and drunken behaviors, Fluff, M/M, Self-Indulgent, even if this is from an otome game, still fluff tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 02:01:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7739134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoureAFish_Percy/pseuds/space-bunny2000
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Lord Hideyoshi had to deal with a drunk Maeda Keiji.</p><p>**this is set during the Epilogue of Toshiie Route, though this doesn't reveal much, just be mindful that this may count as a spoiler or something**</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Kiss Fall in Love?

**Author's Note:**

> [I don't own the characters, I just love them so muc h]

**I** t's a little bit early to be drunk, Hideyoshi knew that but he's somewhat lightweight tonight. Maybe it's the sake. The Maeda clan kept some quality drinks that even him hasn't tried before. Or maybe because he was exhausted as well.

 

He had a few sips before he approached the dais where Toshiie and the Lady are sitting, and all it took was a few more swig of that sake to get him lightheaded.  Words swam inside his head and he barely understand what Toshiie's saying. But he **did** say what he wanted to say, right? About protecting and not hurting Lady Maeda? Right? Well, Toshiie looks irritated but determined so he must've sent the thought across. He remembered teasing Puppy, which flowed out through mouth naturally. He remembered the now known as Lady Maeda thanking him. He can't help but to feel the slight twinge in his heart as he smiled and accept the Lady's gratitude. He's happy when she's happy, he reminded himself.

 

Then Puppy's talking about something again, not to him but on the general direction behind him. Hideyoshi's about to turn and clamber out to get some fresh air to shake off his slight drunkenness when he heard his name being called by a familiar voice. "Hiiiiideyossshi, there you are!" He jerked his head back towards the voice and there he is, approaching him with a bit wobbly feet and red cheeks, Maeda Keiji.   

 

On the side, Hideyoshi can make out blurry images of people running around, at first he was confused as to why everyone's screaming and moving away from them and then suddenly everything made sense in his intoxicated mind; Keiji was drunk.

 

Hideyoshi's eyes widened in alert and he tried to shoo the drunk man away from himself as he's aware of what this man does when he had a drink. But on a swift motion, Keiji Maeda's already caught his arms and in his space, leaning in and capturing his lips in his- kissing him earnestly. Hideyoshi's protest and struggle lasted for about 2 seconds before the effect of Keiji's kiss got him kissing back.

 

The kiss lasted for a few more seconds, then Keiji pulled back grinning. Hideyoshi recalled Keiji thanking him before the drunk man wobbled off to find another victim. He recalled how he tasted the sake the man has been drinking in their kiss. He recalled how Keiji's scent flooded his senses that made his surroundings blurred, fading into nothingness forcing him to focus on Keiji alone. He recalled things he shouldn't be recalling, shouldn't be thinking about and it made his knees weak. And no thanks to his own drunken stupor, his reflexes are nowhere near in the right state to help him hold himself up; he sank on to the floor.

 

Hideyoshi continued hearing screaming, a lot of loud voices shouting at each other. He barely registered another body thumping on the floor near him and he thought _'ah, Keiji's second victim.'_ Something prickled in his chest for a second and he brushed it off as a kick of the sake he drank. It was a pretty strong sake and he decided he'd commend Toshiie again later.

 

His vision began to clear as well as his strength, he scanned the room searching for Toshiie and the Lady. Surely the dog lead her out to safety- he didn't. He spotted the two in a far corner of the room and Keiji's spotted them too, apparently. Toshiie tried to knock some sense to his drunk nephew but Keiji anticipated it so he easily maneuvered Toshiie out of the way. 

 

Hideyoshi stood up quickly, ready to run and push the drunk man away from Lady Maeda, "Keiji, stop-!! Huh?" Just when he was sure Keiji was about to kiss her, he just pulled her close and patted her head. Hideyoshi's steps faltered, his mouth hanged open and his face displayed absolute confusion, "...You're not going to kiss her?"

 

"Nooo why would I? I just wanted to tell her she's been a good girl! Like dad did earlier!"

 

Hideyoshi released the breath he didn't realized he was holding and let out a low chuckle despite himself. He shook his head which, he realized, wasn't a good idea as his vision began to swirl again, his adrenaline from earlier gone. "I need to get some cool air." He muttered and made his way out. Behind him he could make out another series of shouting and threats and bit of laughter, he couldn't help but smile at the light atmosphere Keiji made.

 

 

 

The Maeda Castle's garden was beautiful and serene. Covered in carefully picked flower bushes that surely had been one of the past Lords' wives' favorite ones. The moonlight shone through the clear midnight sky bringing out the garden's beauty and gives it a calming air around it. Hideyoshi claimed a spot under a plum tree where the breeze was cooler. He rested his back against the trunk, cool air filling his lungs and wiping his face off of the effects of the sake he drank. The leaves above him swayed with the wind, along with the cricket sounds resonating from far off the garden. It was relaxing and comfortable that he didn't realize nature lulled him into sleep.

 

\---

 

Hideyoshi's eyes shot open when he sensed a presence beside him, he clambered up, or tried to stand up but his disoriented state of mind managed to at least get him kneeling, his hand on his sword and ready.

 

"Chill, it's just me." The voice sounds familiar, Hideyoshi blinked as his vision began to clear. "Oh... Keiji. What- ...are you doing here?"

 

"The party's over, everyone's retreated to their rooms so I went out to check if you're still here and turned out you passed out here. It's been an hour." Keiji shrugged, eyeing the plum fruits up in one of the branches before flickering his eyes back to Hideyoshi.

 

"Oh. I didn't realize I was out that long." Hideyoshi heaved himself up before leaning and offering a hand to the other man. "We should head back to our quarters ourselves now, shouldn't we?"

 

Keiji took his hand and pulled himself up. When Hideyoshi was about to let go, Keiji held on and it made the former flick his eyes up to look at Keiji. Before Hideyoshi even ask the obvious question, Keiji cleared his throat and grinned, "I like your hand, it's warm."

 

Hideyoshi's mouth gaped at the silly response and his initial thought was the guy's still drunk. And Keiji seemed to know what he was thinking that he answered, "I'm not drunk, I'm just stating facts."

 

Hideyoshi sighed for the umpteenth time this evening and decided to just let the guy be. Because seriously, he can be annoying sometimes and dealing with one extra annoying Keiji is the last thing Hideyoshi wanted for tonight.

 

They walked across the garden hand in hand. He could hear Keiji softly humming beside him and the night was so peaceful he decided not to disturb the calming silence with a small talk. It took a few more moments for everything to sink in, and Hideyoshi's eyebrows shot up when he realized it. He was holding hands with Keiji and they are walking in a garden basking in the moonlight. Due to Hideyoshi's nature, his body remained calm and Keiji's still humming and unaware, or so he likes to think, but Hideyoshi could feel his heartbeat resonating through his entire body and his face heating up down to his neck and chest. 

 

Thankfully the walk wasn't that long and that his guest room was nearer. Finally they both let go and Hideyoshi was about to enter his room and wish Keiji a good night when the latter grabbed his arm and pulled, making him turn and face the other man.

 

Thinking Keiji has something important to say, Hideyoshi waited in silence, choosing to examine Keiji's appearance for the first time this evening. His hair's messy but silky looking as usual, he was wearing his kimono in askew way he always did, his katana in place, Hideyoshi's eyes trailed up from Keiji's toned body to his face and to his surprise, Keiji was looking back at him. Hideyoshi could feel the heat crawling back up to his face and before he could say anything clever that could cover his embarrassment, Keiji decided to speak up.

 

"Can I kiss you?"

 

Hideyoshi's surprise lasted for a second before his brow twitched as he processed the other's query and irritation was easy to take its place. He was about sock the 'drunk' Keiji in the stomach so he could learn his lesson, said 'drunk' man continued.

 

"I'm not drunk, I'm totally sober. I just wanted to kiss you. Mm... I don't really know why but kissing you felt better than anyone else's so I wanted to taste it too when I'm sober... can I?"

 

Hideyoshi's mouth moved like a fish's, he has a lot of question but the words die out before they even reach his throat. And just like earlier, Keiji was swift to his feet that now he's in Hideyoshi's personal space again. He could feel Keiji's hand brushing his neck briefly before settling on his right cheek and jaw. Keiji's hand felt warm to his cheek and it's like he was holding something made of glass with the gentleness that it felt. Hideyoshi looked back to Keiji's face, into his eyes where Keiji held his gaze fixing his sight only to him just like he did when they last kissed, where everything melted and felt unimportant. 

And seeing that Hideyoshi made no move to protest, Keiji leaned down and brought their faces close, capturing the other's lips in his.

 

The kiss felt a bit different from the one Keiji gave in the banquet. It was strong and urgent but this one's slow and tentative, it made Hideyoshi nervous but he can't help but to return the kiss, as slow and as tentative as Keiji's. 

 

The kiss lasted for just a few seconds and when Keiji pulled away, Hideyoshi, though he couldn't figure out why for the life of him, quickly reached out and grabbed Keiji's kimono. Keiji's eyes searched his face for something he didn't know what, he knows he's red faced and he couldn't blame any sake for that and he knows his hand remained on the other's kimono, clutching it tightly.

 

Hideyoshi was once again presented another mystery to think through and solve for tomorrow as he himself, or his hand rather, decided to tug Keiji's kimono. The other man was quick to react to the mystery body language Hideyoshi just did and swooped down for another kiss. 

 

This one's different too, Hideyoshi thought, it's not as awkward as earlier and not as strong as the one in the banquet. It just felt... nice. He didn't realize they were that close until he felt an arm wrap around his waist and pulling him even closer enough for their bodies touch. This, too, felt nice. 

 

When Keiji pulled away, Hideyoshi felt his lungs rapidly sucking in air. He hadn't felt out of breath in a kiss before, not that he kissed a lot anyway. Keiji released him and for a moment he thought he missed his warmth around him. 

 

"Thank you for that goodnight kiss!" Keiji announced enthusiastically, his smile bright against the moonlight that showered a part of his face. "I'll be looking forward for more goodnight kisses in exchange for your stay here in the castle!"

 

Hideyoshi couldn't help but chuckle at that and wave him off, "I'm not staying here because I owe you, it's the other way around because I'm part of the reinforcement that helped save your asses. And it's not like you're still part of the Maeda clan, I heard your father disowned you when you told his secret act of kindness to the entire clan."

 

"Aww don't be mean!" Keiji protested.

 

"Good night, Keiji." 

 

The man grinned, "See ya in the mornin' Toyotomi!"

 

"Now don't push it." was Hideyoshi's response while other man grinned and went on his way. He shook his head in defeat, as he looked at Keiji's retreating back. Maybe he could try to figure him out tomorrow, or maybe he could try to figure out his own self. One thing Hideyoshi knows for sure is that Keiji's kisses aren't that dreadful sometimes and that he has a whole week to try to discover the types of kisses Keiji can do.

**Author's Note:**

> Im so soRRY I FINISHED TOSHIIE'S DIVINE ROUTE AND JUST--  
> I love Inuchiyo so much and Keiji's jUST SO ADORABLE A++++ WINGMAN SO I WANTED TO MAKE HIM HAPPY- 
> 
> I'd like to thanks that one retainer of the Maeda Clan who said Keiji and Hideyoshi looked good as a couple. Thanks, man for giving me a pUSH.
> 
> Also thank you all for reading!! Excuse the grammatical errors pls  
> ｡ﾟ(ﾟ∩´﹏`∩ﾟ)ﾟ｡


End file.
